


The Curious Tale of the Other Betty Cooper

by bestpillowtalkever



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 4.17 fix it, Crack, F/M, Fix It, Honestly more believable than what actually happened imo, Literally any explanation is more plausible than whatever that episode was, Missing Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestpillowtalkever/pseuds/bestpillowtalkever
Summary: At first she thought it was a dream. One of those early morning dreams where you’re half awake and cognizant enough to realize you’re dreaming.She was climbing through her bedroom window. Well, she was laying in bed half asleep, but she saw herself climbing through her bedroom window.How odd.OR: Why did Betty kiss Archie Andrews? She didn’t.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 27
Kudos: 121





	The Curious Tale of the Other Betty Cooper

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I didn’t watch the episode. Like everyone else, I saw enough to get the gist of it. Here is one explanation for what the hell happened.

At first she thought it was a dream. One of those early morning dreams where you’re half awake and cognizant enough to realize you’re dreaming.

She was climbing through her bedroom window. Well, she was laying in bed half asleep, but she saw  _ herself  _ climbing through her bedroom window. 

How odd. 

She realized she was alone in bed. Jughead had fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie the night before. Dream Betty slowly crept towards her before clamping a hand over her mouth.

_ Okay, this would be a great time to wake up, _ she thought to herself. 

Suddenly, she inhaled a breath of something smelling horribly chemical as she realized Dream Betty had a rag in her hand. 

Her eyes shot open wide and she saw a smug look of success on Dream Betty’s face before slipping into unconsciousness.

  
  


¥¥

  
  


The next time she awoke, she was in a basement. It was dark and fairly empty, with a washer and dryer in one corner and some metal shelves with canned food and storage bins.

She tried to move, only to realize she’d been tied to a pole. Beside her on the floor was a pitcher of water, a peanut butter sandwich, and a bucket.

_ Great.  _

She tried to pull her hands through the ropes, but she was still feeling weak and out of it. 

Panic set in. Where was she? Who’d taken her? Had she hallucinated her doppelgänger in her bedroom? Was she hallucinating  _ now? _

She tugged the ropes again. Tried to slip her hands through. Tried to untie them. But, it was useless. 

She screamed. She screamed until her throat was hoarse and her mouth went dry and her panic gave way to tears.

  
  


¥¥

  
  


Was it hours? Was it days? The small windows were covered with blankets, so she had no way of knowing. 

Finally, the door opened. 

The Dream Betty walked through. 

“Who are you?” Betty rasped, her throat still sore from the screaming. “What’s going on? Why are you doing this to me?”

“Betty, Betty, Betty,” she said, shaking her head. “You’ve been a  _ bad  _ girl.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked, so utterly confused. 

Who was this person? How did she look  _ exactly  _ like her?

Dream Betty ambled over and crouched down before her, a smug look upon her face. 

“You know what you’ve done, Betty,” she said. “But, don’t worry, I’m going to straighten everything out for you. When I let you out, all will be right with the world.”

“What does that  _ mean?  _ What are you  _ talking  _ about? What is going  _ on?” _ she asked, desperately trying to free her hands again. “Just tell me why you  _ look  _ like me? Are you another sibling that my mom’s abandoned? Is this your attempt at revenge?”

Dream Betty laughed. “How do you know this isn’t all in your head, Betty?” she asked cryptically. 

“Because I’m not  _ insane,”  _ she said, hoping it was true. 

“Aren’t you, though?” she asked. “You know you have the  _ serial killer gene _ . You already lost touch with reality when you were on the Farm.”

“ _ No,” _ she said, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to force herself to wake up from this nightmare. “No!”

Dream Betty laughed again before backing away and going back up the stairs. 

“Wait,  _ no!  _ Don’t leave me here! No! Noooooo!” 

Her screams were futile and she was alone once more.

  
  


¥¥

  
  


Was it day? Was it night? 

At some point she fell into a restless sleep with her head leaning uncomfortably against the pole. 

Sometimes she woke up and the room was empty. Sometimes there was more water. Sometimes there was more food.

Sometimes  _ she  _ was there. 

Betty had no choice but to come to the awful conclusion that she was having a complete mental break. 

What other explanation could there be?

“I kissed Archie tonight,” Dream Betty told her when she brought her more food. “It was quite romantic, you should know. I think he  _ does  _ have feelings for you. But, then, who  _ doesn’t  _ he have feelings for?”

“This isn’t real,” she spat at her. 

“Isn’t it?” she asked with a wide smile. “Jughead’s going to think it’s quite real when he catches us  _ in flagrante.” _

“Shut  _ up!”  _ she yelled. 

She laughed in response, before pulling out the  _ real  _ Betty’s phone. She turned it towards her and played a video. 

It was her. Well it was Dream Betty _ ,  _ but of course it  _ looked  _ like her. And she was with… Archie? And they…

“ _ Gross!”  _ she said, closing her eyes tight and turning away. “Don’t make me watch that!”

She laughed again. “I wonder what  _ Jughead’s  _ reaction will be when he catches us. I almost wish you could watch. Wouldn’t that just be so  _ satisfying?”  _ she said with a smirk. 

“This isn’t real,” she said shaking her head. “ _ You’re  _ not real.”

“Are you sure, Betty?” she asked with raised eyebrows. “Are you really, really sure?”

Since it was her only physical course of action, she spat in Dream Betty’s face. 

“Ugh!” She wiped her face with her hand before giving her a hard smack on the cheek.

“I will  _ destroy  _ you,” she said in a rage. “I will destroy  _ you  _ and I will destroy  _ Jughead  _ and  _ everything  _ that you love. You mark my words.”

“Whatever, bitch,” Betty said in response. 

Dream Betty stood up, kicked over the water pitcher, and stormed out. 

  
  


¥¥

  
  


“Betty?” she heard a voice call from upstairs.

“I’m here!” she yelled. “Down here! In the basement!”

She heard the handle jiggle before someone started banging on the door. “Hold on!” he yelled. “I need to find the key!”

_ Thank god,  _ she thought.  _ Thank god, thank god, thank god. _

She couldn’t tell who the voice belonged to. It didn’t sound like Jughead, but it  _ did  _ sound familiar. 

A few minutes later, she  _ finally _ heard the handle turn. 

He came through the door and rushed down the stairs and she realized it was…  _ Bret?! _

“What’s going on?” she asked. “How did you find me down here?”

“We gotta get you out of here,” he said, quickly untying her ropes. 

She shook her sore wrists and wiggled her fingers. “ _ Tell me  _ what is happening,” she demanded.

“There’s no time!” he exclaimed. “We need to get you out of here before she gets back.”

“ _ Who?” _ she asked “Who is that girl?”

“There’s no  _ time!”  _ he shouted, before pulling her along. 

“I’m not going  _ anywhere  _ with you,” she said, resisting him.

“Betty, I swear,” he said with wide eyes and an expression of genuine horror. “I am trying to help you fix this before it’s too late.”

  
  


¥¥

  
  


“Why are you bringing me here?” she asked as they made their way through the woods. “Are we going to the  _ bunker?” _

“That’s where she is,” he said. “With Archie.”

“Why? I don’t understand why she’s doing this,” she told him.

“I do,” he said, opening up the hatch. 

She heard shouting as she descended into the bunker. This time, it  _ was  _ Jughead.

“...after all we’ve  _ been  _ through? After our  _ years  _ of being together, how could you? How  _ could  _ you?” he was angry and broken and crying and she stood in shock watching the scene unfold before her.

The other Betty was standing beside the bed, holding Archie’s hand as Jughead berated them.

“Tell me. Was it all a lie? Was our whole  _ relationship  _ a lie? Did you really wish I was  _ him _ the whole time?”

“ _ No!”  _ I couldn’t help but yell. Their eyes snapped to me as a look of rage crossed the other Betty’s face. 

“What the  _ hell,  _ Bret?!” she said. “I’m doing this for  _ you!” _

“No, you’re not! You’re doing it for yourself, Donna!” he responded.

“ _ Donna _ !?” real Betty exclaimed. 

Archie and Jughead were looking between the two Bettys in shock and confusion.

“How can you say that?” the Donna who looked like Betty asked. “I’m getting  _ her  _

out of the way so you can be with Jughead!”

“Don’t act like this has anything to do with me and Jughead!” he said, walking up to her. “This is about  _ you  _ getting your revenge against Betty.”

“Wait,” Jughead said, looking between everyone with narrowed eyes. “Would someone  _ please  _ explain what’s going on here? I feel like I’m in an episode of the Twilight Zone.”

“That’s not Betty,” he said, pointing to Donna. “ _ That’s  _ Betty.” 

Jughead looked at Betty and she rushed into his arms. She couldn’t hold back the tears of relief that streamed down her face. “She was keeping me  _ prisoner,  _ Jug. For  _ days. _ ”

“Okay, I  _ thought  _ your kisses felt a little off,” he said as he pulled her close.

“You  _ kissed _ him?” she turned to yell at Donna. 

“He’s not very good at it,” she said, crossing her arms with a smug expression.

“You lying  _ bitch,” _ Betty said as Jughead held her back from attacking her.

Just then, Veronica arrived. “What the hell is going on?” she asked. “Why did I just receive a text that I’d find my boyfriend cheating on me in this god forsaken fuck bunker? And,  _ oh my god, why the hell are there two of you?”  _

“Yeah, how the  _ hell  _ do you look exactly like Betty?” Jughead asked.

“She’s been playing Gryphons and Gargoyles,” Bret announced.

“I could have sworn we resolved that plot line by the end of last school year?” Jughead said, looking confused. “And how does that explain  _ anything?” _

“Not your little  _ Riverdale  _ version of Gryphons and Gargoyles, led by your local brothel mistress,” she said. “The  _ real  _ Gryphons and Gargoyles. That led me to  _ Greendale. _ ”

“Basically, she sold her soul to an evil witch coven and they gave her some  _ potion  _ or did a  _ spell _ to turn her into Betty,” Bret explained. “But, it only lasts a few days, so she had to do as much as she could to totally fuck up her life. That’s why she hooked up with Archie. To destroy her relationship with Jughead as well as her friendship with Veronica.”

“ _ Wait,”  _ Veronica said. “So, who’s pretending to be Archie, then?”

“Oh… that really  _ is  _ Archie,” Bret told her. 

Veronica slowly looked over at him with an expression of pure disdain. 

“Are you  _ fucking  _ kidding me?!” Jughead asked. “You’d really hop into bed with Betty  _ that  _ fast behind my back?”

“No, I can explain, I-“

But, they never heard his explanation.

Because Jughead knocked him out with one punch to his fucking face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumble with me @bugheadsextape


End file.
